


Rayne and Bucky

by JadeMoon



Series: Bucky's Angel [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hawaii, Kisses, Lovers, True Love, grass skirts, mai tais, smartasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeMoon/pseuds/JadeMoon
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bucky's Angel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118510
Kudos: 10





	Rayne and Bucky

Rayne lets Bucky carry her to the elevator, slung over his shoulder like a burlap sack. She glares at anyone who gives them a passing glance. They get to the elevator and once the doors close she speaks.

“Barnes. Put. Me. Down.” 

“No.”

He’s going to make this an unnecessary fight. She doesn’t want to fight him. Just punch him. In his damn fool mouth. That’s it. Just punch him and then walk the fuck out of this stupid fucking bullshit outfit and never ever look back. 

She can’t believe she risked her life for him. Went rogue for him because she fell for those blue eyes and the sadness in them. Gave up what little life she had to try and give him the life he deserved.

And what does this daffy bastard do? He goes right back to doing the same goddamn shit…

She growls at herself for being so fucking stupid. Bucky rubs her back slowly as if trying to soothe her. Does he think she’s growling at him? Oh brother you ain’t seen nothing yet.

She hears the elevator doors open and then they’re on the move again. He stops briefly once more and she hears a door open. 

He puts her down with the utmost gentleness. Rayne’s ready to blow her fucking stack but the look on Bucky’s face makes her hesitate.

“Before you go off — which you are entirely right to do — let me talk. Please.”

“It’s your funeral. Say your last words.”

He flinches at her statement and she feels that pang of regret try and hit her. It misses. Thankfully.

“I have missed you more than words…I know you risked your life…I…fuck…” 

“Speak. Use your words. HYDRA didn’t take that away from you,” she snaps. He looks like she just slapped him. 

“I’m sorry, angel. I’m sorry I didn’t take you with me when we first met. I’m sorry I didn’t find you in Romania until…” his brow furrows and Rayne can see the heartache in his eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t go back for you after T’Challa…I should have. Instead I ran away like a fucking coward. I ran and…I thought you were dead, Rayne. I thought he had killed you because of me. I thought I lost the only woman who ever really loved me.”

Tears fill his blue eyes and Rayne’s suddenly blindsided by heartache. Because she did love him. She loved him more than life itself and she risked it all for him. 

“You asshole,” she mutters, hanging her head and folding her arms over her chest. 

“I’m so very sorry. If I knew you were alive…if I had known I would have found you —“

“Stop.”

“Rayne, please…”

“Stop.” She says it louder this time as she lifts her head to look at him again. The tears have begun to spill, running down his cheeks into the scruff on his chin. He’s scared. This kills her inside because she wanted him to be free, wanted him to live. She wanted him to not be afraid anymore. And yet here they are…

She sighs.

“Where have you been, Rayne? Why didn’t you let me know you were alive? I would have —“

“Would have what, Barnes?” She asks tiredly. “You were supposed to be living the good life somewhere. Not here running around here doing this shit. The only difference between these fucks and HYDRA is that  _ supposedly _ you have your free will back.” She huffs out an angry laugh. 

“I’m here because I have nowhere else to go. Because Steve is here —“

“Captain Fuckin’ America.”

“He saved my life,” Bucky states flatly. Rayne gives him a hostile look.

“Did he? I’m so glad for you both.” Venom drips for her words and she sees him flinch yet again. 

“You did, too, angel. You saved me...you saved me in a way he couldn’t —“

“Just bend over, Barnes —“

“Goddammit, Rayne!” he barks. She doesn’t flinch. She watches as he tries to regroup himself. He takes a deep breath and starts again.

“Rayne...this whole Hawaii thing and living the good life is what you wanted for me.”

“Yeah, it is,” she snaps, wondering where the fuck he’s going with this. 

“But it’s not what I wanted.” He looks at her, blue eyes pleading for her to understand. 

Rayne uncrosses her arms and they fall to her sides. Her heart stops. Her brain is fighting to keep things moving while it tries to process what she just heard. 

It takes a full minute for it to finally sink in. 

“What is it that you want, Barnes?” She can barely speak these words, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

“You.”

Her heart went from stopped to thundering in her chest. All the pain and anguish and bullshit she went through…

“You’re all I’ve wanted, angel.”

It’s too much and Rayne bursts into tears.

Strong arms pull her into a chest of solid muscle. A cold hand at the back of her neck, rubbing softly. A warm hand at the small of her back holding her close. 

“I’m...I’m sorry…” she whimpers into his shoulder. All she wanted, all she EVER wanted was for him to be happy. She never considered for a moment what he wanted. Or that he would want her. 

“So am I, angel.” His words are thick with emotion and it makes her cry that much harder. 

She manages to put her arms around him. She hugs him the way she had wanted to that day she first rescued him.

She cries into his shoulder until she has no tears left. He doesn’t let her go. Holding onto her like he’s holding onto life itself. She pulls herself together and lifts her head slowly. 

“I should have gone back for you...I should have —“

She stops him with a kiss. He whimpers against her lips. 

“Stop. I didn’t want you to know I was in Romania, James —“

“Bucky. Call me Bucky. Please, angel,” he begs. She studies him for a moment. She knows that’s his preferred moniker. It’s the name he used before HYDRA made him a puppet. The fact that he has chosen to use it again makes her smile. 

“Bucky.”

“Why didn’t you —“

She puts her finger to his lips to quiet him. She has some explaining to do it seems. 

“Because I was still trying to get you to a place where…” she takes a deep breath, “where I thought you should be. Happy. Without me. I was part of your past…”

He’s shaking his head no, not believing her. Does he really not remember?

“Yes. I was part of your past, Bucky.”

“You were part of my healing, angel.”

“You don’t remember me, do you?” she asks cautiously. He tilts his head, clearly not understanding what she means.

“The alley —“

“No.  _ Before the alley _ .”

His eyes widen and for a second his hold on her loosens. She takes a step back from him before he can lock her down in his arms again. This may not end up going well. For either of them.

He reaches for her hands, taking them and trying to pull her closer again. She resists. 

“They wiped you so many times...I know I shouldn’t expect you to remember who was in that room and who wasn’t.”

“Rayne.”

She looks away from him. SHIELD made her do it. SHIELD put her in that goddamn role. Made her a technician that had to put him in that fucking chair…

She’s starting to wish she was dead. Death would be so much easier than the pain and shame she feels now.

Bucky can only stare at her in disbelief. She was there. She was with him. She’s been with him...for how long?

This is why he recognized her. This is why she looks so goddamn familiar. Because he’s seen her before. 

And here she stands looking guilty and ashamed. 

“I’m so sorry, James.” He sees the tears stain her cheeks as they fall. It nearly kills him to see her cry.

“Bucky,” he whispers, not knowing what else to say. She averts her eyes, dropping her gaze. She doesn’t say anything else. He stands there holding her hands, unsure of what to do or what to say. He barely remembers her before what happened in the alley. She’s a flash of a memory. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he finally asks. She looks up now, the fire that had been raging in her eyes early has been extinguished and in its place is a deep seated sadness. She opens her mouth as if to say something but then closes it again and purses her lips. 

“I guess it doesn’t matter now,” she says quietly. 

“Rayne…”

“SHIELD sent me to infiltrate what HYDRA was doing. Deep cover. They wanted intel...I found you instead.”

She takes a deep breath.

“I went rogue from SHIELD and to a lesser extent HYDRA. I did it because…” she trails off. 

“Because why, Rayne?” He speaks softly, hoping to coax her into answering. He needs to hear her say it. 

She licks her lips, a nervous reaction of sorts. She studies him for a moment, her green eyes swimming with fresh tears. 

“Because I love you.”

Bucky pulls her back into his arms and this time she doesn’t resist. He hugs her tightly. 

“I know,” he whispers to her. She pushes away from him angrily. 

“You arrogant son of a bi--”

He kisses her, stopping her from fussing any further, parting her lips with his tongue and exploring her mouth. She moans softly into his mouth as her fingers work their way into his hair. 

“I hate you,” she breathes when he lets her go. He grins.

“I can tell. You’ve done everything you possibly can to prove that very point.”

He sees the fire reignite in her eyes. 

“Listen here, Barnes--”

“Angel, all I’ve wanted to hear is your voice. I’m all ears.”

Her lip trembles at his words. 

“I’ve missed you, Rayne. Every day, every night…I would have burned the world to the ground if I knew you were still alive.”

More tears. He wipes them away gently, cradling her face when he’s done.

“I just wanted you to be happy…”

“You make me happy. You, angel. There’s only been you.”

Epilogue

“Would you please tell me what the hell we’re doing here?” Rayne asks. This is the third time she’s asked and she’s getting tired of the shit eating grin she gets from Bucky in return. 

She gets that goddamn grin again. She eyes him suspiciously. 

“We’re on a mission,” he answers casually. 

“Bullshit.”

“No bullshit,” he assures her. “Here, you need to put this on,” he adds and hands her a garment box. She licks her teeth. He’s up to something.

“Barnes…I swear to fuck--”

“Aww, angel, don’t swear like that. Save that pretty mouth for better things.”

She’s torn between laughing and kicking him in the knee.

“It’s for a mission. Promise. Go change,” he urges, pointing to the bathroom. She shoots him a scathing look, takes the box, and goes into the bathroom. 

Mission her pale white ass. What are the odds they send the two of them to Hawaii and put them up in a fancy hotel room like this one…

She opens the box and her lips pucker. 

It’s a grass skirt.

The little shit is definitely up to something.

“Alright,” she mumbles, deciding to go along with whatever it is Bucky has up his goddamn sleeve.

She steps out of the bathroom and Bucky lights up. 

“Mission, huh? Where’s the fucking coconut top?” she asks. 

“You don’t need it,” he tells her, the blue in his eyes nearly gone. He walks around her, taking her in as she holds her breasts. When he’s in front of her again she bounces them playfully. Two can play this game. 

He moans so low it sounds like a growl. But then he smiles. 

“Remember what you told me that day in the sparring room?” he asks suddenly. He is seriously fucking with her now.

“Which time?”

“When Barton walked you in there.”

She thinks about this for a moment and then shrugs. She has no idea what she said or where he’s going with this conversation.

He steps closer to her, pulling her hands from her breasts and holding them. 

“You told me I should be in Hawaii finger banging girls in grass skirts.” 

He lets her hands go and scoops up her breasts, squeezing them, pinching her nipples till she moans.

“Where are the Maitais?” she manages to ask as he slides a hand up her thigh and over to her pussy. 

His mouth drops open when he realizes she’s not wearing anything under the grass skirt.

“I’ll buy you all the Maitais you want when I’m finished with you,” he growls, lips latching onto her neck, two fingers plunging deep between her folds. “Anything you want, angel.”

“I just want you,” she whispers into his ear. He pulls his fingers free and picks her up, carrying her to the bed.

“I’m all yours, angel. All. Yours.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
